


How electrifying.

by bastian07



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Electrocution, Other, Robot Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastian07/pseuds/bastian07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz has been appointed by management to figure out who did the bite. He starts off with someone he knows he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How electrifying.

You're awoken with a start, the sound of electricity causing your eyes to jolt open. The room you're in is dark, except for the spotlight above you. You try to stand up, but find yourself unable to. Peering down across your body, you discover that you're without arms and legs! You panic slightly, frantically looking around the room until you hear a footstep in the silence, and you freeze up. From behind you, a night guard walks into vision, holding two pliers in his hands, both of which are connected to something behind you. You jerk in your seat, and feel some wires follow your movements in the back of your head; when did those get there?

You get a good look at the guard in question as he steps into the spotlight, and you manage to recognize him as Fritz. "Wha- What're you doing, Smith?"

"Don't give me that tone. The tragedy that happened yesterday, who did it?"

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" is all you manage to respond before he forces the pliers to your torso, electric current washing over your body as your servos lock up and your voicebox garbles. You're in heaven and hell at the same time, the current like pleasure and pain. Suddenly he lets go of you, before zapping the tools against each other, producing sparks. "The bite. Who did it, Bonnie?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't ther-"

"Bullshit you weren't there, I saw you move into the room where it happened. I'm not gonna give you very many chances to repeal this; who did it?!" he shouts, his tone more akin to scolding you. You don't know what to tell him, and unthinkingly, you don't respond. This seemingly just makes him more angry, and he suddenly stabs your cheeks with the pliers. What happens next is a haze as you feel your processor get assaulted with every instance of output possible, every possible emotion you could posses flaring like a bonfire.

You barely notice him taking the tongs off of your face, and lean back in exasperation. You don't know why, but that both hurt and... felt kind of good. You slump backwards as well as far your dismembered body will allow you, and Fritz gets all up in your vision, inches away from your face as he almost blocks out the darkness of the room. "I'm not gonna play nice if you don't tell me. I know you were there, who bit the kid?!"

Your voicebox turns static-y and garbles, before returning to normal function despite still sounding very strained. "I don't know, Fritz! I didn't see, I promise..."

"I don't believe you," he replies in a cold tone, before going behind you. You think you hear a crank being turned, but you're too exhausted to try to look over your shoulder. You suddenly feel something clamp onto the mechanical joints of your ears. "I'm going to go through a list of names, and each time you don't answer truthfully, I'm gonna show you who's the boss of this pizzeria. You ready?"

You shake your head, but he goes back to whatever generator he's using anyway.

"Foxy?" You shake your head, which is immediately followed by a surge of electricity, your ears twitching madly as he suddenly turns it off. You're barely given any time to recuperate before he speaks up again.

"Chica?" You hesitate for a moment, and you don't even get to finish that thought as you're assaulted once more by the shock, your voicebox garbling noisily at the forced stimulation. Just as you're about to cross from pain to pleasure, he stops it once more.

"Freddy?" he shouts, and as you're halfway through answering, he starts the generator back up, forcing sparks from the holes in your torso where your limbs used to be. You feel like you're about to burst in pleasure, when he slowly turns it back off, one step at a time. You hear him adjust the crank, and you assume he must've turned it on maximum power. He steps over to you, grabbing your ears and pulling your head backwards to stare you in the eyes.

"You?!" he screams accusingly, your eyes meeting his as you feel like you're about to cry. You mock-sniffle at him, looking like a punished child for sure. He smirks before letting go of your ears and stepping back to the generator, and you mentally prepare yourself for the incoming torture, but no matter how well guarded you thought you were, nothing was gonna prepare for you for what happened next.

You hear the switch get flipped, and you brace yourself; that preparation is immediately broken as a veritable tsunami of current washes over you, your circuit boards coming dangerously close to frying as you feel every emotion you thought possible flash through your processor; pleasure, pain, love, hate, all of them blaring like loud megaphones in your head. Your voicebox starts screaming, interrupted as it goes to different levels of incoherent static and garble, until it finally gives up and breaks. A loud sinewave is all you can emit at this point, and you feel like your eyes are gonna burst out of the sockets in your skull.

After a while of the shocking, you become slightly numbed to the pain and start feeling like you've just made a kid laugh. Normally happiness came in ticks of pleasure in your brain, but this was more like a constant river of emotion. It almost feels too good; like you could be stuck here in this spot forever and not feel remorse. Sadly, you can't hold that thought for too long as Fritz suddenly yanks the forceps from your ears. You hang your head forwards, the pleasure and the pain suddenly mixing themselves like colors forming a new sort of emotion.

You feel Fritz reach into your chassis, pulling out a few lose wires and hanging them outside of your body. The pliers clamp down on one from each side, and you suddenly feel him grab your shoulders, leaning in to whisper into your ear. "I think you should know that I was ordered by management to find out whom did it, and even if you've got no answers, I'm gonna take my sweet time with you. Rumor around the establishment is that you, the toy line, are to be scrapped, so I thought to myself, 'why not get the most out of them by then?'. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

He lets go of you, hurrying back to the generator where you hear the crank moving, until you hear a snap as the crank goes far beyond what it's supposed to. You panic slightly, but you don't get to for long. You're suddenly lit up by a current so strong, you feel your eye burst by the pure strength of it. Pleasure moves throughout your entire body, and your processor practically spasms from the shock, your mind refusing to rationalize why he's doing this, and just accepting your fate as his 'toy'.

You feel your vision start to darken, and you attempt to stay awake as the electricity within you starts producing smoke from the intensity. You're scared, yet at the same time you feel like you're having the best time of your life, despite being fried alive from the current running through you. You don't mind, really; you probably deserve it for being so dumb as to not see who did it. You feel the electricity accumulate in your head, before hearing the tiny pops of a circuit board absolutely dying, and your vision goes dark.

\------

Your ears pick up the sounds of your circuitry booting, and slowly your vision fades in, though you're one eye less. You feel your phantom limbs stretch and flex, the diagnostics of your processor running through its fail-safes before letting you 'wake up'. Eventually you feel a click inside of your skull, and your neck slacks, letting you move despite still being limited to your neck. All the while your BIOS runs its diagnostic, before eventually coming to your voicebox in its series of tests.

Your speech comes out, garbled and merged with static, but still there. "Nothing a little engineering won't be able to fix." you hear a voice say behind you, turning your neck as far as it'll let you. You catch Fritz walking back into view, the faint red light and hum of the generator on the table behind you still running out of the corner of your eye. He stops behind your back, your peripheral vision not reaching far enough to see him. He grabs onto your head and turns your neck, forcing your head upright.

Suddenly you feel him yank the wires going into your skull out one by one, each pull making you feel slightly light headed. When he finally finishes, you practically shudder as your mind suddenly feels very empty. Suddenly, you feel something get inserted into the outputs on your skull, yet it seems there's no space; forcing Fritz to push them in as far as they'll go. He steps away from you, his footsteps stopping in front of what you assume to be the table. He takes a deep breath and holds it in, and you hear something slip off the table.

As he walks back into view, he drops the car battery on the floor. A slightly smaller but still large generator followed it; the two are connected, and the battery has two extruding wires leading up towards your skull. Fritz disappears once more, dragging a chair into the spotlight and sitting down across from you. He snaps his fingers in front of his face, forcing you to look him in the eye. He's got a stern, cold expression, his mouth curling into a slight frown and his eyes looking at you like they could melt right through to the other side.

"I can keep going for as long as I want to, Bonnie. We've got tons of spare parts; no amount of breakage will stop me from loading your memories of short-circuiting and dying repeatedly onto the next memory block. However, if you tell me who did it, I'll let you go after fixing you up, good as new. Do we have an agreement?"

Your voicebox gargles loudly, sparks running down your hollow throat, before finally vocalizing properly. "I alrea--dd-dd-d--dy told you. I don't kno-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow who did it, I didn't see." Fritz smirks, before cranking something on the generator, and flipping a switch on it. You're immediately hit by a massive surge of electricity, and you feel your mind shut on and off repeatedly, your processor's wiring starting to melt inside of you. Your voicebox explodes in loud static, the piece of hardware cackling with electricity and smoke as grey haze oozes out of your mouth and eye sockets. You feel your mind let go as you're constantly rebooted, the pleasure of the jolts overwhelming you as you feel the overdose of emotions fry your processor.

You don't last long with this voltage, and you feel your conciousness stay online for less and less time with every reboot. Soon enough, you can barely see out of your eye as your vision starts to fade, the bright light of the sparks flying out from every orifice in your chassis the only thing illuminating the room besides the spotlight above you. You manage to glance a look towards Fritz, who's smile is the last thing you see before it all goes dark as your eye pops, and your mind shuts off.

\------

You can't see anything, but you know you're awake. Footsteps, heavy metal clanking is all you can hear around you, yet the lack of sight starts making you fearful. You feel something pop in your limb sockets as an arm is forced into place, before your torso accepts the ball joint being forced into it. "Try moving your limbs." you hear a familiar voice say, yet you don't remember who they are. You try to clench your hand, and you hear the electricity course through your robotic arm, before your fingers curl inwards. "Good. Next, tell me your name."

You still can't see anything, but for some reason you feel compelled to obey the orders being given to you. You manually surge some power into your voicebox, and a preprogrammed message starts playing. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny! I love children and rocking out to music!"

"That's good." the voice quips, the sound of something metallic being moved from a table behind you. You feel something round laid down on your forehead, and a wire is forced into your eye socket, before being screwed to your inner skull. "Bonnie, divert power to visual output one." Immediately you do what he says, and you're awarded with the sight of a grey ceiling, the spotlight above the brink you're lying on shining at you brightly. You feel your eyeball get pushed into the socket, making a loud pop as it falls into place behind your plastic eyelids.

Soon enough he's got the second one screwed in, and you instinctively divert power to the eyeball, just in time for him to force it into your skull. He steps back, before grabbing your arm and pulling you into a sitting position. "How do you feel?" he asks, glancing over your body as he looks for anything he might have missed.

"I feel fine. My internal clock says that it's work time soon, should I be getting ready?"

He nods, chuckling slightly to himself. "You're right. You're free to go."

"Why was I here in the maintenance room?"

"Just some routine check-ups, that's all. Don't worry about it, just had to make sure you were working as well as you can. Off you go!" he finishes with a smile, before walking back to his toolbox. You peer over your shoulder, watching as he puts some sort of card into the box and seals it, locking it with a key before putting it under the table. Seeing no reason for you to linger, you hop back onto your feet. Feeling a little wobbly, you walk slowly over to the door, looking behind you as Fritz starts whistling.

Despite being a robot, you feel unease at his uncanny tune, and walk out of the room, closing the door behind you. It's dawn, and the light is starting to penetrate the pizzeria from the skylights. You move back to the stage as fast you can, even with your glitchy legs. You pick up the guitar at the foot of the stage, before adopting your usual pose next to your friends. As you feel day mode loom, you can't help but wonder why his voice seemed so familiar, and why every word he said felt like pleasure to your ears.


End file.
